


There's a First for Everything

by deadpooltrash



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpooltrash/pseuds/deadpooltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's about to find out a deep dark secret about Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my first day of going to school so to make myself feel better, i'm writing daddy kink quickpool

It was 3 in the morning and Pietro was sitting on the couch of the new base for the Avengers, he was watching cartoons, Pietro looked to his left and looked at the man wearing red and black spandex. Wade grinned through his mask and hugged the speedster's waist"Good morning, Quickie"Pietro glared down at the mercenary and shoved him off"Pleacă de aici, Wade"he replied coldly and scooted away from him, going back to watching cartoons. "I don't know what the hell that first part was, but i'm pretty sure you just admitted that you're in love with me"Wade scooted closer to Pietro and watched him carefully, even after of being a Avenger for a year, Pietro still acted coldly to most people"I did not admit anything, I simply said go away"he stood up front the couch and speed over to the kitchen, grabbing milk and cookies. Wade teleported behind him and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder"Tell me something about yourself"he replied, out of all the people in the world, Wade wanted to get to know Pietro better"I have a daddy kink, there, now will you leave me be?"Pietro asked as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth, Wade snapped out of talking to himself and felt his mouth go dry, the two stared at each other for a while, Pietro felt like a dumbass for telling Wade his darkest secret and his kink. Wade felt his cock harden under his suit, he's always felt attracted to Pietro since he first bumped into him, he turned Pietro around and lifted up his mask slightly"Baby boy, I didn't know you kinky"Pietro's cheeks turned a slight pink and he put away the milk, Wade pinned him against the wall and tilted his head to the side"Are you gonna call me daddy now?". Pietro grabbed Wade by the shoulders and kissed him gently, he was surprised by how soft Wade's lips felt, the older man kissed him back, but more rougher, Pietro groaned softly and gripped Wade's hard-on through his suit"Daddy"he mumbled against his lips and smirked. The two of them were now naked, their clothes scattered on the kitchen floor, Wade picked up Pietro gently and kissed his neck"You know, i've always felt weirdly attracted to you"Pietro panted out, holding tightly onto him, Wade kissed Pietro quickly on the lips to let him know he felt the same, he mumbled a few words to Pietro and roughly slid his cock into him, Pietro whimpered loudly and clawed at Wade's back. "It'll feel good in a minute, I promise"Wade groaned out and went back to kissing his neck, after a few more seconds Pietro stopped whimpering"You can start moving now, daddy"he whispered into Wade's ear, he shivered and pounded in and out of Pietro, slapping him on the ass a few times and leaving some bruises. Pietro kissed Wade roughly and moaned at the feeling of Wade's cock in him"Speedy, is that you in there!?"a voice yelled out from another room, Wade suddenly stopped pounding into Pietro and buried his face in his neck"Uh, y-yeah, sorry if I woke up, Clint"Pietro called back, his cheeks red at the thought of another Avenger catching them. Clint told him to keep it down and went back to do whatever the hell is was doing, Wade slid out of Pietro and put back on his suit"We should finish this at my apartment, baby boy"Pietro smirked and in a flash, he was in his clothes as well, the two of them walked hand in hand to Wade's apartment.


End file.
